The Doctor Is In (AnTEN)
This is the third episode of AnTEN: Rebooted. Synopsis Anton gets suspicions about his substitute Biology teacher. Transcript (The bell rings and everyone leaves the room.) (Anton, thinking) That new substitute teacher seems funny. He kept on going on about repeating his evolution theories. (THEME SONG) (Gek is firing lasers with his LAZER-gun at Anton, who has transformed into Flamethrower, who propels himself up into the air with his fire palms.) (Flamethrower) Just gotta pull this off! (He aims one off his hands at Gek, but falls to the ground and demorphs.) (Anton) Aw man! (Gek) Your Aerozappian form would have been a more suitable choice for that, as it can fly and shoot projectiles simultaneously. (Anton) Yeah, yeah, I know. Thunderbird would have been a better choice, that's why I chose him, but the watch gave me Flamethrower, so shut up! (Gek) Gee, you seem tense. What brought this on? (Anton) I'm suspicious about my new Biology teacher. (Gek) Well, I suggest you spy on him! (Anton) Good idea! (The classroom is split into groups of 2 as the teacher is talking.) (Teacher) And that's how you fuse DNA! Any questions? (The class responds with silence.) (Teacher) Well, I have an announcement. I, Doctor Gene Marian Splicer, have made history. (The class starts chuckling, except Anton, who shoots Gene a suspicious glare while preparing to activate the Astrotrix.) (Dr. Splicer) I have created the first ever mutated frog! (He blows a whistle, and a gigantic horned frog busts in, prompting some screams.) (Dr. Splicer) It's friendly! (It roars and starts rampaging across the lab. Anton runs out, making Dr. Splicer raise an eyebrow. The frog is about to eat a girl, but a green portal appears and the frog gets uppercut by a soaring yellow and black blur. It lands on the ground and reveals to be Teleportal with the symbol on his wrist.) (Teleportal) Don't worry everyone! I'll take down this thing! (Teleportal faces the frog.) (Teleportal) Alright, fly breath. Let's brawl. (He jumps through a portal. and appears between its eyes. He hits it right between the the eyes and teleportals away and delivers a barrage of attacks at it.) (Kid) Whoa. Look it him go! (Teleportal) The name's um....(thinking) Gee, I never did come up with a name for this guy, did I? (The frog grabs him and is about to devour him, but the Astrotrix starts beeping.) (Teleportal, thinking) No! Not now! My secret identity is toast if I change back now! Wait, I got an idea! (He throws a portal bomb in the frog's mouth and jumps in, blowing up the frog. Anton enters the classroom, raising a few suspicious eyebrows.) (Leon) Wow. Classic Martin, missing out on all the action because he's such a baby! (Anton glares at him.) (The bell rings as everyone leaves to the cafeteria. Anton is leaving, but is stopped by Dr. Splicer.) (Dr. Splicer) Mr Martin, may I have a word with you? (Anton, suspiciously) OK? (Dr. Splicer) I know your secret. (Anton) Huh? (Dr. Splicer, pointing to Anton's right wrist) That watch. I saw it on that portal monkey. You must be affiliated with it some how. (Anton) It could just be a coincidence. (Dr. Splicer) I think not. Now time to repay the favor. (Two giant flies bust in, scaring Anton.) (Dr. Splicer) Say hello to my not so little friends and say goodbye to your life. (Anton, activating the Astrotrix) Well, you're crazy. At least you know my secret. Now I can do this in front of you. (Anton touches an icon and slams the Astrotrix core.) Leapfrog TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE (Leapfrog) This is Leapfrog, not Golem. Stupid watch! (The flies back away.) (Leapfrog) What's the matter, flies? Scared your natural predator's here to kick your a**es?! (One fly charges at him and they crash through the ceiling.) (Leapfrog) I guess not! (He attaches his tongue to the fly and jumps down. The fly goes down with him. Leapfrog lands on the ground and the fly crashes.) (Leapfrog) Stretchy tongue? Nice! Alright, Splicer, let's do this- (Leapfrog is eaten by the other fly.) (Leapfrog) Get me out! (It buzzes.) (Dr. Splicer) Spit it out, Mortimer. (It spits Leapfrog out.) (Leapfrog) You named it Mortimer?! (Dr. Splicer) No matter, Martin. Soon, I'll evolve everyone on the face of the earth! (He jumps on the fly and flies away.) (Leapfrog) Get back here, Splicer. (He charges his feet and leaps into the sky after Splicer, but the Astrotrix times out.) (Anton, falling to the ground) Ahhh! *falls* Ugh! I have to get to the warehouse right after school. Category:Episodes